1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera which has a jack connector into and from which a plug is inserted and extracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras in which a jack connector into and from which a plug is inserted and extracted is mounted on a print substrate, and the printed substrate is disposed such that a plug insertion opening of the jack connector exposes itself from a hole formed in an outer covering member.
Such electronic apparatuses have a problem that a great force is applied to the jack connector by prying after insertion of the plug, resulting in breaking of a solder joint between the jack connector and the print substrate.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a technique that forms slits at both ends of a jack connector mounted portion of a substrate so that the substrate can be bent to prevent breaking of a solder joint between the jack connector and the substrate due to prying described above (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-234547).
There has also been proposed a technique that forms a square U-shaped slit around a jack connector mounted portion of a substrate so as to make a jack connector mounted portion independent, and electrically connects the jack connector mounted portion and a main body of the substrate to each other by a jumper line (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-289763).
However, according to the techniques described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-234547 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-289763, because a slit is formed around a jack connector mounted portion of a substrate, the area of surface mounting on the substrate decreases, and the substrate increases in size.